Backgrounds
by Silent Falling Rain
Summary: They come from completely different backgrounds, so how do they work together? Gibbs's thoughts on Tony and Ziva.


Hello, again! This is my third story and if you haven't read my first two stories, I say go read them! I had some major thought on this story on whether I should keep it as one or split it up. I split it up. So, soon there will be another story kinda like this from Gibb's pov again. Okay, so read and review please! Hopefully you like!

They came from completely different backgrounds.

He was a catholic Italian boy. She was a Jewish Israelite.

He was raised in a nice house, rich. She was raised hell knows where, Mossad.

He was an only child. She had a sister and a half brother.

He became a womanizer. She became an assassin.

They would have never met. They would have lived their whole lives not knowing the other was out there. Of course, the world works in mysterious ways sometimes and he is where they ended up. Well, that and the fact that Jenny and I brought them here.

If it weren't for me, DiNozzo wouldn't have a job. I'm the one who hired him. Not many other people would have hired him, but he reminded me of what I was like once upon a time. And I have to say I feel deeply sorry for Franks and the stupid crap I put him through if I really was like DiNozzo.

Jenny was the one that wanted Ziva. They worked together before, and Jenny trusted her and I trusted Jenny. I may not have trusted Ziva when I first met her, but I do now, she earned it.

I trust both with my life. And I know they trust each other with their lives.

How do I know? Well, one, they're partners. If they didn't trust each other, they would be dead by now. Two, their eyes. There is always something unique about people's eyes. They may not know it, but I see the way they look at each other, the sparkle in their eyes. They have love in them.

How could people raised so differently be in love? Love is a funny thing. You never really know when it's going to happen to you, or if it even ever will. Love is so special. Finding someone you love isn't all that difficult. The difficult part is keeping them.

I should know I've fallen in love before. Shannon was my first love; Kelly was my world. But like I said, I couldn't keep them; they were taken from me. I did what I could, but you can't change the past, all you can do is move on.

I never thought I could love again. I tried many times to find love; I have three ex-wives to prove it. But it always ended the same. Someone left and no one followed.

Jenny was the only exception. I loved her. In a way when I was with her, it almost felt right. I hadn't felt like that since Shannon. I would have gladly spent the rest of my life with Jenny, but I guess I didn't cut it. When she let me go, it was like losing Shannon an Kelly all over again.

But that story is for another time. Right now I'm talking about Tony and Ziva, and their loves.

I know I shouldn't approve of their love. After all I'm their boss, the one keeping them apart. But in a way I almost feel like they're Jenny and me, if we had had a chance. The only difference was they were stronger then we were, they could make this work if they tried. If they did get together, it might be what it would have been like for us. They were right for each other.

So how is it that they are right for each other? I mean one is a girl-chasing maniac and one is a crazy, gun-lover. How is it possible they are good together? It seems so impossible, but the truth is it's quite simple. They balance each other out. How?

Well, Tony is young at heart. He looks for the best in things. He's had his hard times and he likes to try to cover them up, but he can't hide them from me. He tries to warm up a room with a joke, even if he usually does it at the most inappropriate time…

And Ziva, she has seen so much tragedy in life. That's why she's so good at what she does. She is seen as a cold-heart person to most, but to the ones she's close to, you realize she like a wounded soldier on the inside. She carries so many burdens.

So how do the fun loving Tony and the cold-hearted Ziva mix? That's easy. Tony is about the only one that can make Ziva laugh when she is sad. He is her leaning post; the thing that she can count on. Ziva is the only one besides me that keeps Tony under control. When she's around he's not as bad as he could be. She's his rock, the thing that keeps him in line.

They work together. That simple.

So how is it that these two people who come from totally different backgrounds can be in love, balance each other, fight, and yet always are there for the other?

Well, that's the easiest answer. It doesn't matter where you come from, how you were raised. All that matters is that you're here now; with the one you love.

Yeah, this one is the shortest out of my stories, but I really like it. If I had both parts together in one though it would be long. But I decided it flowed better if my ideas weren't mixed. Okay, so have a good day/night, hope you enjoyed, and please review and let me know what you thought!

**~Silent**


End file.
